Karma
by katie leanne
Summary: What happens when Sirius cheats on someone he really likes? When he tries to get her back, what if she doesn't want him? What of when they show their true feelings, it's too late? Why Doesn't Sirius have a wife or kids?SiriusOC. Summary sucks, but please


"Well, well, well. What's this?" Shasta Munt said coolly, turning the corner of the 3rd floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As she turned the corner, she found her boyfriend of 2 months snogging a very pretty blonde from Ravenclaw, heading into an empty classroom. It was amazing how Sirius could manage to walk while unbuckeling his pants and still be able to not break the lip lock that he and the Hufflepuff were in.

The two broke apart though, when they heard Shasta's voice. The Hufflepuff girl looked embarrassed while Sirius just looked on coolly at Shasta.

"Sorry Shast. but it's over. I found a new girl."Sirius said without the least bit of remorse in his voice. Shasta's eyes filled up with tears and try as she might to keep them in, she couldn't fight the pain of heartbreak. Turning on her heel, she fled up to Gryffindor Tower and straight to the girl's dorm.

"Don't you think you should go after her?"the blonde Hufflepuff asked Sirius concernedly.

"What for? We were busy..."Sirius said before kissing her and leading her into the empty classroom.

Two and a half weeks later found Sirius dumping the Hufflepuff, who was named Cynthia, on the day of the Quidditch match of Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. That day also found Shasta with her new boyfriend of a week, Fabian Prewett. Shasta still hurt from finding Sirius cheating on her, but she was very happy with Fabian just the same.

Sirius was sitting with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, next to his best friend and Quidditch Captain, James Potter. James and Sirius had both been sorted into Gryffindor with their other two friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, 7 years ago when they first came to Hogwarts at the age of 11. Sirius was a beater for the Gryffindor team and James was the star chaser. James was encouraging his team to eat breakfast so that it would give them some much needed energy for the game, yet he was touching none himself.

"James, you're not eating anything. Don't you think that's hypocritical?"Gidgeon Prewett,Fabian's brother and Gryffindor's seeker, asked.

"No. There's a difference. I'm good at playing whether I eat or not. I'm just perfect at it so I see no reason to try and improve perfection by eating."James stated, making half of the team snort into their eggs. James glared at them but stopped talking abruptly when Lily Evans walked by him. James resisted the temptation to run his hands through his hair, remembering that Lily hated that.

"Good morning Lily." Was all that James said before shutting up, not wanting to make Lily mad at him. James had been after Lily Evans since their second year at Hogwarts and up until this year, she had hated his guts. Lily was a fiery tempered red head with peircing emerald eyes who hated show-offs. It took James 6 years to realize that Lily hated show offs. That's why this year he has stopped showing off to impress her so much.He hadn't asked her out at all this year, which had been in session for about 5 months. He was planning on letting her know that he had changed before askign her out. So far she had stopped hating him and had actually started to consider him as a friend. James planned on asking her out for the Hogsmeade trip in two weeks in a few days if everything went okay.After Lily had said a polite good morning back to James, the quidditch team left the Great Hall to get ready for the coming match.

Shasta and Fabian left the Great HAll together as every one was getting up and went down to the Quidditch pitch together,hand in hand. They sat together,huddled up against the cold January snow, and snuggled down to watch the game.

An hour later, the game was getting brutal and there was still no sign of the snitch.Sirius had been trying to keep the bludgers away from his team, but always fumbled when he looked down into the crowd and saw Shasta and Fabian curled up together. The snow was getting thick though, and he could barely make out the other players, let alone see faces in the crowd. He hoped the game would end soon, he was sure that hhe would have to have a heating charmed placed on him to thaw the broom from his frozen fingers. He heard the sound of half of the crowd cheering as a blur of yellow and black whizzed by him. The figure was going in the direction of a golden glint. The Golden Snitch! Sirius saw that Gidgeon was far behind the Hufflepuff seeker and wouldn't be able to catch up. He looked around frantically for a bludger. Taking one from a Hufflepuff beater who was aiming at Gidgeon, he positioned it to hit the other seeker and hit it as hard as he could. He heard, rather than saw, the crack of a broom as the black ball made contact with the Hufflepuff's broom,snapping it in two. Gidgeon swooped down on the snitch and grabbed it in his hand, grinning all the while.

"Gidgeon Prewett's got the snitch! Excellent bludger work from Sirius Black! Gryffindor wins the game, 320 to 110!" The commentator roared over the megaphone.


End file.
